1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a flashlamp and, more particularly, to an apparatus having a flashlamp.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A flashtube, also called a flashlamp, is an electric arc lamp designed to produce extremely intense, incoherent, full-spectrum white light for very short durations. Flashtubes are made of a length of glass tubing with electrodes at either end. The tubing is filled with a gas which, when triggered, ionizes and conducts a high voltage pulse to produce the light. Flashtubes are used mostly for photographic purposes, but are also employed in scientific, medical and industrial applications.